The present invention is directed to a clasp for use with bracelets, watch bands, belts and the like.
Numerous types of clasps are known and are used in many items where frequent opening and closing is required. However, there are no clasps presently available that are simple in construction and easy to use. It is therefore the prime object of the present invention to provide a clasp that not only is simple to produce but is easily opened and closed by a user with one hand.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a clasp which is strong, may be manipulated many times and which will not break after prolonged use.
It is still another object to provide a clasp which is secure and will hold during use, even under violent strain and action on the part of the wearer.
These objects, as well as others, together with the numerous advantages of the present invention will be obvious from the following disclosure.